The Song Stalker
by ifRaNNyCHeSKa
Summary: Shane's on the hunt for the girl with the voice. He hears her everyday, but never gets to see her face. One day, he did see her. Shane/Mitchie Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

Okay, guys. Here's a new story called **The Song Stalker.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something. No, all I own is 3 notebooks full of lyrics and a celebrity crush. I don't own Shadow by Demi Lovato, either.**

* * *

Summary: Shane is on the hunt for the girl with the voice. He hasn't found her yet- keyword yet. Everyday, he hears her singing, but always walks in too late. Lame, right? One day, he actually did see her and love sparked.

* * *

Shane Gray, the jerk of Connect 3, had told Andy that he's looking for the girl with the voice. Everyday since then, he had heard singing- good and bad- from a lot of girls everyday. None of them were the right girl, though. One day, he had almost given up hope. He was walking near the Mess Hall thinking, when he heard lyrics.

**I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make**

**For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go...**

**Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow**

**And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my  
Shade, oh, that's our cue babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines**

**That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins.**

**Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow**

Shane knew that was the girl of his dreams. He was about to walk in the Mess Hall, but then he heard. "IT'S SHANE GRAY! LET'S GET HIM!" He panicked and ran away from the Mess Hall, sadly and quickly. Mitchie, obviously, was in the Mess Hall. She sat there for a while after her song. She was deep in thought. 'I wonder if Shane's girl is really me. I don't know. It probably isn't me. I mean, he's never even heard me sing, so it can't be me. It's probably Tess or Peggy or someone. Not me, though. I'm just Mitchie. I should really tell him that, though. I feel bad for lying.' Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the warning bell. "Shoot!" Mitchie said as she ran over to the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie! How was class today?" Connie asked. "Great, Mom. What am I working on?" Mitchie asked. "Oh, right. You and Caitlyn are going to help make tacos! You can wait for her if you want. Oh, never mind, there she is!" Connie said as she went back to work. "Hey, Cait. Mom said we have to make tacos," Mitchie said. "'Kay. Hey, Mitchie, what exactly are we doing for Final Jam?" Caitlyn asked. "Oh, right. We'll be performing 'This Is Me.' I know you already have music for it. Don't lie," Mitchie said. "Yeah, yeah. You got it. So, you think Shane found the girl yet?" Caitlyn asked. "I'm not sure. Let's go see if there's a line later. Why do you wanna know anyways? You jealous?" Mitchie teased. "Tch. Yeah right," Caitlyn said as she finished making all the tacos. "Come on, let's go practice now!" Caitlyn said eagerly. "Can't. I have guitar now. Later?" Mitchie asked. "Sure," Caitlyn answered. Then, they separated.

As Mitchie was walking to class, she spotted Shane. "So, does your voice sound better over here?" Mitchie asked. "Why don't we get into one of these things and find out?" They smiled and before you knew it, they were going in circles in the middle of the lake. "I don't think we're doing this right," Mitchie laughed. "Me neither," Shane replied as he put is oar into the canoe. "So, have you found your special girl yet?" Mitchie asked. "Why, you jealous?" he teased. "Jerk!" Mitchie teased him back. "Hey, being a jerk is part of the whole ROCK STAR image," Shane defended. "Keeping up an image can be tiring, which is why I'm going to fess up about something," Mitchie said. Shane nodded and Mitchie took a breath. "My mom's not really rich. I lied to Tess about that. I'm sorry. I just wanted things to be different! I only have one friend back home and I wanted to be popular," Mitchie explained. "Mitch, it's okay. Besides, I kind of figured. You're too nice to be one of those rich girls," Shane smiled. "How would you know?" Mitchie pursed her lips. "Oh, you know, the usual rock star thing," he answered. "Being surrounded by screaming girls?" Mitchie asked. "Which brings me back to the whole jealous thing," Shane teased. "I take it back. You are a jerk." Shane looked surprised. Mitchie grabbed a water bottle from inside the canoe and started drinking. "Seriously, Mitchie, this girl's song reminded me of back then. Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?" Shane asked, quoting the girl's song. Mitchie nearly- actually she did do a spit take. "Thanks, I needed a shower anyways," Shane teased. "Sorry. Sorry, I just- Sorry. What did you ask again?" Mitchie asked. "Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark? It's from the girl's song," Shane said. Mitchie just sat there in shock.

"Earth to Mitchie! You there?" Shane asked. "Oh, right. Sorry, just deep in thought. In this girl's song did she sing 'Gonna let the light shine on me'?" Mitchie asked. "Yeah, do you know who it is?" Shane asked eagerly. "Yeah, but I won't tell you. You'll have to find out at Final Jam!" Mitchie teased and rowed back to the dock as Shane groaned. "I have to find Cait! See you later!" Mitchie said as she ran to Caitlyn's cabin. "CAIT! Urgent news!" Mitchie yelled. "What? What's going on?" Caitlyn asked. "Don't tell anyone. I'm the girl with the voice. Shane told me the words and they're the lyrics to 'This Is Me.' Cait, he can't find out! We're good friends and all and I don't want to ruin that!" Caitlyn just raised her eyebrows. "Whoa."

* * *

**Okay, what's going to happen next? You find out after I get 10 reviews! By the way, so I don't run out of ideas, tell me what you want to happen next!**

Love you!

**fRaNNy**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so i got 4 reviews... Not what I was going for, but eh, close enough, right? One of the reviews was really sweet, so here we go!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own CAMP ROCK, if I did, Shane would be performing Too Cool! I don't own Demi Lovato's song ****Until You're Mine**** either.**

* * *

**Dedicated to: Sunfeather102, for being the nicest reviwer ever! -insert happy face-**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Earth to Mitchie! You there?" Shane asked. "Oh, right. Sorry, just deep in thought. In this girl's song did she sing 'Gonna let the light shine on me'?" Mitchie asked. "Yeah, do you know who it is?" Shane asked eagerly. "Yeah, but I won't tell you. You'll have to find out at Final Jam!" Mitchie teased and rowed back to the dock as Shane groaned. "I have to find Cait! See you later!" Mitchie said as she ran to Caitlyn's cabin. "CAIT! Urgent news!" Mitchie yelled. "What? What's going on?" Caitlyn asked. "Don't tell anyone. I'm the girl with the voice. Shane told me the words and they're the lyrics to 'This Is Me.' Cait, he can't find out! We're good friends and all and I don't want to ruin that!. Caitlyn just raised her eyebrows. "Whoa."_

"Caitlyn, what do I do?" Mitchie asked, panicked. "Tell him? I don't know. It's kind of obvious that Shane LOVES you, so just tell him! I know you love him, too, Mitchie," Caitlyn said. "I can't just go up to him and say, hey Shane, I'm the girl with the voice, oh, by the way, I love you! Cait, that would be, as Joe Jonas would say, AWKWARD!" Mitchie said. "True. Sing it at Final Jam! That would be perfect!" Caitlyn suggested. "Good idea, Cait! See, you are useful! I'm going to go. I feel the need to write a song," Mitchie said. "See you later!" Caitlyn called. "Bye!" Mitchie waved.

Mitchie walked over to an empty cabin with a piano in it. Mitchie sighed and sat on the piano bench. She played a few notes and started to sing.

**_My state of mind  
has kind of got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'm trying to find  
a way that I could get to you  
I just wanna get to you_**

**_The world I see is perfect now  
you're all around  
with you I can breath_**

**_CHORUS  
Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine_**

**_All lonely inside  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing threw the noise  
I can find my mind  
keeps on coming back to you  
yeah always back to you_**

**_Wanting something out of reach  
it's killing me  
and you're all I see yeah_**

**_Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine_**

**_Yes i'm wondering  
if we were meant to be  
forget about wanting to soar  
I'm ready to begin  
our waiting has to end  
right now  
too late  
I've got to find a way yeah yeah_**

**_Mine  
until you're mine  
until you're mine  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I wont rest until you're mine _**

**_Shane was walking to the dock, trying to clear his head when he heard those words and that VOICE! He was about to walk into the cabin, but his phone rang. He groaned and answered the phone. "Jason! What could you possibly want at a time like this? " "A birdhouse?" Jason answered. "Hurry up! I hear the girl! What?" Shane yelled into the phone. "A BIRDHOUSE!" Jason yelled happily._**

**_My state of mind  
is finding all the best from me  
I need you next to me _**

Mitchie finished the song and heard Shane yelling. "It's CAMP ROCK, not CAMP BIRDHOUSE!" Mitchie giggled but came into realization. 'If he comes in here, he'll know it's me. Shoot. What do I do?' Her eyes scanned the room and she found a window. She put the piano bench in front of the window and climbed out. Just as she got out the window, Shane came into the room. "Hello? Who's in here?" he called out. He looked around and groaned. "She got away again. That's the third time already! Stupid Jason and his birdhouses. Grr..." Shane ranted.

Mitchie let out a breath when she heard Shane leaving. 'Good, he doesn't know, still. How long can I keep it from him, though? Oh, well. It doesn't matter.' Mitchie ran to find Caitlyn. When she found her, she started loud-whispering,"He almost saw me again. Shoot," Mitchie said. "Okay. There's only 6 days left until Final Jam. We need to practice and you need to stop running off to every cabin with a piano, that way he won't hear you," Caitlyn told her. Mitchie nodded. "Let's go practice now. Let's practice in your cabin, though." Caitlyn nodded and they went to her cabin. Caitlyn got her laptop out and Mitchie grabbed a mic. "Ready, 5, ,6,7, 8," Caitlyn called. Mitchie took a deep breath and started singing.

**_This is real,_**

**_This is me,_**

**_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_**

**_Gonna let the light,_**

**_Shine on me,_**

**_Now I've found who I am,_**

**_There's no way to hold it in,_**

**_No more hiding who I wanna be,_**

**_This is me._**

"Wow, Mitch. You're getting better everyday!" Cailtyn high-fived her. "Thanks. You're producing skills are totally awesome! We'll practice everyday until Final Jam!" Mitchie told her. "And, we're totally going to kick Tess Tyler's but!" Caitlyn added. Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled. "Okay, dinner time. Come on," Mitchie and Caitlyn linked arms and went to the Mess Hall.

* * *

**Okay, not my best, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My favorite reviewer will be in the next chapter! Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know it's been a little while since my last update on this story, so here we go. Oh, yeah. I just started school on the 26****th****, so please bear with me if I can't update. Don't forget to check out my other fics and REVIEW! They're called ****Singing From the Heart**** and ****Secret Love****. Personally, I think ****Secret Love**** is better, but I'm not so sure! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Camp Rock, then Shane would be shimmying all day! I do not own Demi Lovato's cover of Avril Lavigne's ****Daydream****.**

**This chapter is forever dedicated to: alexandralee13. Go Randomness!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Wow, Mitch. You're getting better everyday!" Cailtyn high-fived her. "Thanks. You're producing skills are totally awesome! We'll practice everyday until Final Jam!" Mitchie told her. "And, we're totally going to kick Tess Tyler's but!" Caitlyn added. Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled. "Okay, dinner time. Come on," Mitchie and Caitlyn linked arms and went to the Mess Hall._

When they got to the Mess Hall, they grabbed some spaghetti and sat down with Lola, Sander, Barron, Shane, Jason, and Nate. "Hey, how was your day?" Mitchie asked.

"Good." "Fine." "Fun," Barron, Sander, and Lola answered.

"Shane's really into this girl," Jason let out.

"What girl?" Nate asked.

"The one with the voice? Remember?" Jason reminded.

"Can you not make me the conversation topic?" Shane asked.

"Sorry," Nate and Jason apologized.

"Girl with the voice?" Caitlyn asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Yeah, Shane's looking for her. He heard her on the first day of Camp Rock and really likes her song. I know who it is, though. Not telling him," Mitchie clarified.

"Shane said he really likes this girl!" Jason exclaimed

"Jason, Eat your chicken," Shane ordered. Jason started to freak out.

"Chicken!? I thought this was Beef! No! I must repent to the BIRDS! ROBIN I'M COMING!" he shouted and ran out the door. Nate, Shane, Mitchie, and Caitlyn stared at the door, while Barron, Sander, and Lola snuck away.

"That was..." Shane started.

"AWKWARD!" he and Nate finished.

"Weird..." Mitchie said as she finished her spaghetti. She and Caitlyn were done eating, so they told the guys that they'd go to sleep. They went to their cabin and went to bed.

The next day, Mitchie was happy when she woke up. She had breakfast and went to the other side of the lake, the one not close to camp, with her guitar and started to write a song. She started to have a wonderful daydream about when Shane finds out. She smiled and picked up her guitar. She started to sing.

**_Lalala-a_**  
**_Yeah  
Lalala-a_**

**_I coulda been the one you noticed  
I coulda been all over you  
I coulda been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do?_**

**_I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play_**

**_You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you lately  
And every time I look at you  
I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream_**

**_You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again_**

**_If I tell you what I'm thinking,  
If I let myself trust you  
Can you give me what I'm missing  
Can you make my dreams come true_**

**_I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away,  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play_**

**_You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you lately  
And every time I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream, yeah_**

**_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doin' it again_**

Shane had been walking by the lake when he heard the song. He was trying to see who it was. He kept his eyes on the guitar neck because it was the only thing he could see. He tried to walk closer, so he did. He was about to see the girl' face, finally! He saw a tip of her hair then, SPLASH! He walked right into the lake. He heard someone laughing and turned to see who it was. "Rissa, go away."

Rissa kept laughing and walked away. Mitchie heard a splash and looked over and saw Shane soaking wet. She giggled too and ran to her cabin, which fortunately was in the other direction that Shane was going in. Shane checked to see if the girl was still there, but she wasn't. Shane sighed in defeat. _'Great. I was so close, too!' _he thought. He walked to his cabin and took a nap.

Mitchie went to Caitlyn's cabin to practice for Final Jam. "Hey, Cait!" she greeted.

"Hey, Mitchie! So, you ready?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yep. Let's go!" Mitchie answered. Caitlyn played the music and Mitchie started practicing. When she finished, Mitchie spoke. "How was it?"

"Great, as usual!" Caitlyn replied.

"Really? Thanks! Oh, by the way, Shane almost saw me again," Mitchie told her.

"Wow, what happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"He fell in the lake," Mitchie said. Caitlyn started laughing.

"Well, at least you know he fell hard for you," Caitlyn teased. Mitchie grabbed a pillow and playfully hit her on the head with it. Caitlyn put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying. There's not a lot of time between now and Final Jam. You think he can last that long?" Caitlyn asked.

"He can. And he will," Mitchie said, confidently. They burst into laughter and walked out. When they did, they heard Tess singing.

_**This is real,**_

_**This is me,**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,**_

_**Gonna let the light,**_

_**Shine on me...**_

"That's the song!" Shane said. He turned around and saw Tess smiling. Mitchie and Caitlyn had wide eyes.

"Whoa."

**Okay, so... What do you think will happen? Let's take a guess:**

**a) Shane isn't stupid and knows that that's not the VOICE.**

**b) Shane and Tess go together, forcing Mitchie to prove that she's really the voice.**

**c) Jason dresses up in a Big Bird costume and forces Shane to spread his wings and fly to hear the girl.**

**d) I have no clue, just update already, but I think choice C is funny.**

**Check out my other stories and of course REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Okay, so the answer was really A, but I want some Jason-bird stuff in here, so C will be in here, too! Congratulations to those who got special sneak peeks, but I changed them a little! Sorry! Haha... Okay, don't forget to check out my other stories and my poll! Here we go...

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I'd share it with my best friend and she'd want Joe Jonas shirtless during the whole movie.**

**Dedicated to: jrfan81. Let's hope Shane isn't stupid.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"He can. And he will," Mitchie said, confidently. They burst into laughter and walked out. When they did, they heard Tess singing._

_**This is real,**_

_**This is me,**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,**_

_**Gonna let the light,**_

_**Shine on me...**_

_"That's the song!" Shane said. He turned around and saw Tess smiling. Mitchie and Caitlyn had wide eyes._

_"Whoa."_

* * *

"Whoa," Mitchie and Caitlyn said at the same time.

Tess glared at them. "Shut up."

"Tess," Shane said, amazed.

"Yes, Shane?" Tess answered, batting her eyebrows.

"That's the song!" he said.

"But that means that I'm the girl you're looking for!" Tess said in fake shock.

Mitchie and Caitlyn's jaws dropped. "WHAT?" they yelled. Tess glared again.

"That's the song-" Shane was cut off when he saw Jason in a Big Bird suit. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm Big Bird! Oh, you have to listen like the birds to hear what you're really searching for!" he said and "flew away."

"That was weird. But, anyways, Tess, that's the song. Now, I have something very important to ask you," Shane smiled.

"Yes, Shane?" Tess asked.

"Did you... EVER THINK THAT I COULD BE FOOLED THAT EASILY!?" he yelled.

Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled. There was still hope for them. "Well, I um..." Tess stuttered.

"You what? I'm used to people pretending around me. It's annoying. Get out of my life," Shane said angrily.

Tess stomped away angrily and mumbled something along the lines of, "Shane... Stupid... Song... Mitchie... REVENGE."

"Hi, Mitchie. Hi, Caitlyn," Shane said.

"Hey," Caitlyn greeted.

"Hey, Shane. So, you're really committed to this girl, huh? Not even Tess Tyler could fool you!" Mitchie teased.

"I know. I fell hard for her- literally," Shane said and Caitlyn giggled. Mitchie hit Caitlyn's arm.

"Cait and I have to go prepare for dinner! See you later!" Mitchie said as she grabbed Caitlyn and ran to the kitchen. "Hey, Mom!" she greeted.

"Hey, sweetie. Hi, Caitlyn. Get started on the macaroni and chop some tomatoes, please!" Mrs. Torres said. Mitchie started to make the macaroni and Caitlyn chopped the tomatoes. What they didn't know is that Tess hid her little charm bracelet under a pile of cookbooks in the kitchen.

"I know they have it!" Tess yelled as she stomped through the kitchen with Brown.

"Okay, she has officially lost it!" Caitlyn said as she stood next to Mitchie.

"I didn't lose anything! You STOLE it!" Tess said.

"Stole what?" Mitchie asked.

"My charm bracelet. I know you have it," Tess said.

"We didn't take anything of yours, Tess! You're just mad that Shane told you to get out of his life," Mitchie said.

"Yeah right. I know you stole it. You and that thing over there are jealous that I'm too cool for you. I was born with beauty, brains, and talent. You and that thing were both ugly, dumb, and have no talent," Tess said, slightly quoting her song.

"If you were born with beauty, brains, and talent, then the mirror wouldn't have cracked when you walked in, you wouldn't be here looking for something that we didn't take, and you would've won a grammy with your mommy if you had any talent," Caitlyn mocked.

Tess glared. "Enough! Let me look around and I'll be the judge of things," Brown ordered. Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded.

"You're not going to find it because we didn't take it," Mitchie informed confidently, but that all changed when she saw Brown by the cookbooks, holding a golden charm bracelet.

"That's not possible. We just got here two minutes ago!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Do you have any proof that you didn't steal it?" Brown asked.

"Uhm.. Er..." Mitchie stuttered and looked down.

"Well, if there is no proof- WAIT! Ms. Tyler, how did you know the bracelet would be here?" Brown asked.

"Hello? It's the number one suspected spot. Woman's intuition. They would have hidden it somewhere that many people would be!" Tess explained.

"Very well, then. Since it's the end of camp, I have no choice. I have to ban you from all camp activities until the END OF FINAL JAM," Brown ordered.

"But-" Mitchie and Caitlyn were cut off.

"No buts. Until the END of FINAL JAM," Brown ordered. Tess smirked and walked away.

Mitchie and Caitlyn groaned. "This is so not fair!" Mitchie yelled.

"I know."

"How am I going to tell Shane now?" Mitchie wondered out loud.

"We'll find a way. Promise," Caitlyn assured.

"Okay. Let's finish this so we can eat," Mitchie said and groaned. They finished cooking dinner and went to the Mess Hall to eat. They took a seat next to Shane, Nate, Jason, and surprisingly Ella. "Hey guys!" Mitchie and Caitlyn greeted. They greeted them back and began eating. Mitchie let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Mitch?" Shane asked.

"Tess Tyler," she spat.

"What happened this time?" Ella asked.

"She framed us and now we can't participate in Final Jam tomorrow," Caitlyn informed.

"That sucks," Nate said.

"It does. It was supposed to be my first time performing in front of people, too," Mitchie told them.

"Aww... It's okay Mitchie. What exactly did Brown say?" Jason asked.

"Banned from all camp activities UNTIL THE END OF FINAL JAM," Mitchie said, impersonating Brown's accent.

"Tess is so mean! I'm glad that Peggy and I finally ditched her," Ella said. Just then, Tess walked by.

"ELLA. Where were you? We had practice at 3. Are you eating carbs?" Tess asked, in need of information.

"I was avoiding you. I don't care that we had practice because I'm done dealing with you. Yes, I'm eating carbs, and they taste GOOD. You're lip gloss is STILL not GLOSSY and I want you to get out of my life!" Ella yelled.

"You sure you want to step out of the spotlight?" Tess asked.

"Nos, Tess. I'm stepping into the spotlight," Ella told her and poured her water all over Tess. "Oops. My hand slipped."

"I can't believe you did that!" Tess yelled.

"Well believe it. Now leave! You're a disgrace to my lip gloss!" Ella told her. Tess glared and walked away. "That felt good!"

"It should! Great job, Ella!" Caitlyn said and high-fived her.

"TOTALLY!" Jason yelled. "Wait, what's going on? Did someone make my birdhouse?" he asked.

"No, Jason. Ella finally spread her wings!" Mitchie said happily and hugged Ella.

"She has wings? Oh, look, a dove!" Jason said.

"Nice job, Ella. I did the same thing about an hour ago," Shane said.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"She faked being the girl with the voice," Shane answered.

"How can you tell?" Nate asked.

"I just can. I'll wait forever just to see the girl's face," Shane explained.

Mitchie smiled.

* * *

**Okay, that was fun to write-especially Ella's part! Okay, PLEASE check out my other stories and my poll. Check out my profile! Um... Check out my homepage? Give me ideas and REVIEW! You rock!**


End file.
